Akhimitzui Sumisu
by Zazie-chan
Summary: my second story. got writers block on my 1st. T for language. bascally; miss popular Akatsuki a little girl tons o fun, lots o language and a new legendary ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Akhimutzui Sumisu

**This is my second story. Hope you like it. Please review both as it encourages me to update faster. Usual disclaimer applies. **

Normal story/speech

**Inner self**

Author comment

_Phone speech/Message_

_**Action during speech/Typing/Convo with inner self**_

It was a regular day at Hokkaido's Royal Boarding School. Akhimitzui (will be known as Akhi from now on) sighed as she got dressed and prepared for another day of fan-boy evasion. She was commonly known as 'Miss Wanted' because of her popular status and fan club which consisted of almost every boy in the school. She wasn't one of those evil, snobby popular kids found in the regular school but a kind, quiet soul whose passion for books, sport and others' welfare made her pretty much a perfect character. She was stunningly beautiful, 14 years old, had blonde hair which she always had in pigtails down to her waist and tanned skin, never wore make-up or straightened her hair and dressed how she liked. Today she was wearing a pink and black tiger-stripe tank top with black bootleg jeans(specially made so that she could move freely), pink legwarmers covering her ankle restraints, black trainers and trademark black newsboy hat twisted to the side with a pink ribbon above her nose. Her hat ALWAYS covered her right eye so that no-one could see it. The last boy who tried ended up in hospital with a broken arm, a broken leg and a killer headache. She was dressed like this because she was, in fact, a practising ninja and she felt comfortable in those kinds of clothes. A bit of gold eyeshadow and a long-lasting lipgloss finished the outfit. Last of all, she put her favourite headband, a leaf shinobi headband, around her waist (like Lee, but on Akhi, it looked amazing) and her wrist restraints on. She always looked like a true ninja. Then she headed out the door.

She locked her door and went down to breakfast, taking the long route to avoid being mobbed by the fanboys waiting outside the main doors to the cafeteria. The cook always let her in through the kitchen because she felt sorry for the poor girl always being followed by crazy boys. As she sat down with her daily slice of cinnamon toast, a younger girl rushed up to her crying. "There, there, Tami-chan. Shhhhhh. Now," Akhi tried to soothe the sobbing 11-year-old as she scooped Tami up to sit her on her knee. "What's the matter?" Akhi's voice was very soft and full of concern. This girl was like her little sister. "I-i-it's those h-horrible men again, A-a-a-akhi-chan. THEY'RE BACK! Get rid of them p-p-please. They're sc-sc-scaring us. WAAAAAAAAH!" Little Tami just started to wail harder. "Now, now. Where are they sweetie?" I told you she was nice. Akhi was very careful with the words she used as one wrong word could turn this little girl into a lethal weapon. Last time someone made her angry, he got a cracked head. He was a 15-year-old, too. "I-in the sp-sp-sports hall." Tami was quieter now. She leaped up and dragged Akhi to the sports hall.

When Akhi burst open the door, she saw: 3 little boys being cornered by Deidara and 12 kids being tortured into insanity by Tobi. Pein burst out of the shadows and grabbed the young girl stood next to Akhi. Itachi stepped forward, a kunai in his hand. "Back again I see. How DO you guys keep getting here? I just kick your asses back to _**spits**_ your world every time so GIVE UP ALREADY!! YOU ARE DOING MY FUCKING HEAD IN!! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU, OKAY!?" She bellowed this last word so loud that all the present Akatsuki's ears rang. The children had special ear muffler injections from Akhi so that she could bellow and it not hurt their ears. Akhi didn't MEAN to bellow but these guys were REALLY pissing her off. I mean, come on, this was the 12th time they had tried to get Akhi to join them! Any girl would get pissed off at this point, right? "You WILL join us Akhi. I'll make sure you do." Itachi's ears recovered first. He smirked as he talked, thinking that as he could win over any girl in HIS land with a smirk, that it would work with every girl in THIS world, too. He was SORELY mistaken. Now Akhi was beyond pissed off and rage. She was in full battle mode as she faced Itachi. "SHARINGAN! MANGYEKO SHARINGAN! BYAKUGAN!" Akhi yelled, activating all 3 of her bloodline traits. "FIREFLOWER JUTSU! GREAT FLAME DRAGON GOD! KYUUBI!" She was in full battle mode as she threw a few kunai along with all her jutsus to mask her movement. She darted around the gym, picking up the kids and taking them to safety, OUTSIDE the gym, using the smoke from her attacks to hide in. Akhi then ran around the Akatsuki, tying them up with chakra ropes. When the smoke cleared, the 4 members of Akatsuki that had turned up were sat in the middle of the sports hall, bound by chakra ropes, while Akhi, with a smirk that could rival an Uchiha's, picked them up with her chakra strings and whispered "Begone." "See ya, guys. I'll be back as soon as I've reached Konoha. I promise!" Akhi called to the children that were now filing back into the gym. Tami wouldn't let her friend leave alone though. Just before they disappeared, Tami ran up and threw her arms around Akhi's neck. Then they disappeared in a whirl of orchid petals.


	2. Where are we? Tami's confused

Thump

**Hiya again, everyone. Thank you for reading my fanfics. This is my second fanfic (need some ideas for the first) n I'll try to update every Monday (I'm doin French on tues n thurs n japanese on wed then swimming on fri) plzplzplz review or I'll stop updating.**

**Akhi; DON'T YOU DARE STOP UPDATING, YARUMAN!**

**Me; YARUMAN! Something bad's gonna happen 2 u now u no. cracks knuckles**

**Tami; review plz! I want my COOKIES!! N I DON'T GET THEM IF U DON'T REVIEW! SO REVIEW PLZ cookie plz cookie plz cookie plz**

**Akhi; Bring it on, yaruman.**

**Me; Ok. BRING IN LEE!!**

**Akhi; OH NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT ****LEE!!**** I didn't say anything! It was looks around for some poor sucker to put the blame on ITACHI!**

**Tami; JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!**

**Me and Akhi; Sorry, Scary-Tami-sama. On with the story then…heh heh.**

Thump. Akhi landed just outside Suna, Tami still clutching around her neck and the Akatsuki at her feet. Akhi threw the Akatsuki down a very deep hole, knowing that she had to be long gone before they had time to contact the other members of Akatsuki. "AKHI-CHAN!!" A male voice sounded loudly from the gates. Akhi and Tami span around to see a brown-haired boy waving from inside Suna. "JACK-KUN!!" Akhi cried happily in reply. 'Jack-KUN?!' Tami was thinking as she followed Akhi to the gates where the strange boy was waiting.

"Tami-chan, why did you follow me here? You knew I'd be back." Akhi was talking to Tami as they walked to Jack's house. "Because last time you went away, I didn't see you for 6 MONTHS. And you always came back with lots of stories about your adventures and LOADS of cool stuff like those knife things and those pointy star thingies that you won't let me touch. AND you came back with a cool headband and new ninja clothes. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tami was very upset at this point. "I was going to bring you once I had reached Konoha. That way we could stay for a while in safety. I might be able to repel shinobi, but you can't! It isn't safe for me here. It's too close to the Akatsuki and the Kazekage won't give me an escort to Konoha. I need to talk to him again." Akhi was trying to explain it as simply as possible. "But WHY can't I come with you? I WANT to. I NEED the ability to fight, to defend myself. Then I can help when they come again. I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU, AKHI-CHAN!" Tami was persistent, no doubt about that. "Fine." Akhi admitted defeat. Tami was about to cheer when Akhi cut her off. "BUT!, I need your help to convince the Kazekage to give us an escort. Show me your cute face." Tami pulled the most adorable face that could melt ANYONE'S heart. Big puppy eyes, bottom lip stuck out slightly, the lot. "Perfect." Akhi was very pleased with the young girl's enthusiasm but still a little worried about her getting hurt. She shook her doubts out of her mind as she stepped through Jack's doorway into a modern front room. Tami followed her as she walked straight through to her room. Akhi's room was orientally furnished with little gold animal statues and crystals everywhere. The walls were purple with gold, japanese writing all over the walls. About 20 paintings hung on the walls, all of Akhi's closest friends at her school. The biggest one, though, was of Tami, hung in the centre of the wall above Akhi's bed. It was done in vibrant yellows and reds, adding a fiery air to the girl's portrait. Tami stared at it in awe as Akhi went to her dresser and pulled out a silver dress purse and a change of clothes. Tami turned her back as Akhi changed into a beautiful lilac and silver kimono with silver sandals. Akhi then went over to a drawer of her old clothes and found a red and gold kimono for Tami. Gold sandals completed the outfit. Tami slid into the clothes before picking up a purse similar to Akhi's but in gold and following Akhi out the door.

They walked through the town to the Kazekage's office, attracting a lot of attention from the villagers who bowed their heads respectfully to Akhi then giving Tami curious glances. "Why do they respect you so much?" Tami enquired. "Because I have saved the village many a time and can move freely between our world and this one. I am considered a great ninja here but my skills are mediocre and many shinobi can still beat me. Quick rules about the visit to the Kazekage; DON'T call the Kazekage by his first name, bow respectfully and let me do the talking. Oh, and one more thing-DON'T shriek his name when you see him as he will more than likely attack you. Got that? He's a very….how to put it….temperamental man. Oh! Here we are now." Akhi was very clear on how to behave towards the Kazekage because the last person who stepped out of line was crushed in a sand coffin bet you know who it is now, don't you?. One of the guards stopped them at the gate but Akhi pulled up her kimono sleeve and muttered a few words to reveal a beautiful tattoo on her upper right arm. It was 2 phoenixes in lilac and sunset pink, sat on a very intricate design. The guard put his left fore and middle fingers on the tattoo and a small pink flash shot up his fingers into his palm. His eyes widened in recognition and he bowed respectfully. He then turned his gaze on Tami. She looked questioningly at Akhi who nodded. Then she lifted up her right kimono sleeve and said her own personal revealment spell to reveal 2 phoenixes perched on a heart. Akhi had given her the tattoo after she got back from her first visit to this world. The guard performed the same ritual on Tami and gave Akhi a shocked look. This was a tattoo only Akhi gave to someone very close to her, and only someone very powerful could reveal it. Tami knew nothing of this as the guard stood back and gave them access to the Kazekage's office.


	3. Meeting the Kazekage

As Akhi opened the door, a strong smell of cinnamon met the girl's noses. Tami looked up to see an unusual looking man with red hair sat behind a desk, a cup of cinnamon tea in his hands. "Greetings, Akhimitzui-san. Are you here for the usual reason? Because you know that I will not provide you with an escort." The red-head evil comment. Mwah ha ha. spoke in a deep, raspy voice. Tami had to stop herself from shrieking loudly as she saw his face. It was Gaara! Here! Real! In person! Tami stood puzzling over recent events for a bit while Akhi went to greet Gaara. "Nice to see you again, Kazekage-sama. And now, I have a real, valid reason to have an escort take me to Konoha." At this point, she leaned over to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood up and replied "That may be so. But can you prove it?" "You bet I can, Kazekage-sama. This _**motions for Tami to come forwards **_is Tami-chan, from my school. She is clever beyond her years, you know. Show him your cute face, Tami-chan." Tami shyly walked over to Gaara and pulled her cute face. As he watched, her eyes turned gold, like the byakugan, only without the bulging veins. They stayed that way after her face returned to normal, too. "Yes. Of course. We must get you on your way as soon as possible, then? Oh and have her wear contacts, the same colour as yours. That way she can pass of as your sister to avoid awkward questions. Now, go prepare yourselves. You have 1 hour before you need to meet the guards by the gates. Now go." With that they were dismissed from Gaara's office.

The girls changed back into their normal clothes and went shopping. Akhi bought Tami 5 dress-style tops in blue and green (like the one Sakura wears with baby-blue body and dark green detail) and 5 pairs of black shorts, a gold kunai holder, a blue and green messenger bag, special trainers(specifically made for shinobi) , gold weapons, a leaf headband(made to order for someone with one already) and a book on basic shinobi skills (weapon use and chakra control). Akhi, meanwhile, bought 5 pink and black versions of Tami's tops (pink body, black detail), 5 pairs of black shorts, a silver kunai holder, a black and pink messenger bag, black and pink shinobi trainers, silver weapons, a new leaf headband with a pink fabric bit and silver protector, a medical kit and some books on medical chakra and advanced chakra control(these messenger bags look small but fit a lot of stuff in). Akhi and Tami went back to the apartment and put on a set of ninja clothes, stuffing the rest of the clothes(along with a kimono, sandals, weapons, girls little necessities(make-up, mirror, hairbrush, jewellery, hair accessories) and books) in their new bags. After a meal and a heartfelt goodbye with Jack they went to meet the guards at the gate. A bit of chatter ensued then they set off for Konoha.

* * *

hope its ok. only my 2nd fanfic so plz review but no flames. i no everyones ooc but... hu cares?? not me .hyuuga-chan .x


End file.
